Much More
by allyouneedislove1797
Summary: "Really?" I whispered, my face inches from his. "Because I was hoping we could be much more than best friends." I leaned in and brushed my lips against his. Fabina! One-shot!


**Hey! So I felt like putting this one shot up. I couldn't sleep last night after reading ****Only A Dream? ****By A Reviewing Reader. It's an amazing story about House of Anubis but I can't wait to see what happens! So I was like stressed out trying to figure out what would happen and I COULDN'T FALL ASLEEP! So at like 3 in the morning I decided since I wasn't getting sleep anyways I might as well right a short one shot. And this is what a came up with! It takes place before they find the demisphere in the chandelier. Nina and Fabian are still JUST FRIENDS! Well, by the end of this one shot…you know what? Just see for yourself (:**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own House of Anubis. **

Much More

"Do you think that the clue might not have been referring to the cellar when it said the demisphere hidden _below_?" I asked Fabian while we sat in study hall.

Technically, no one was supposed to be talking in study hall. Lucky for us though; we had Mr. Winkler as a supervisor and he doesn't seem to care, as long as we don't start throwing things.

"Maybe…but then below could be referring to anything! Below the supper table or below the television or-!"

"Okay, I get it. I'm just…not so sure that the cellar is the right place to look this time." I said, putting my face in my hands. Every clue we find gets more complicated. It's getting ridiculous!

"Nina? Are you alright?" Fabian asked, placing a hand on my arm.

A hundred volts of electricity surged through me. I took in a sharp breath and shuddered a little.

I lifted up my head and looked into his deep blue eyes, wishing I could just lean in and kiss him. Unfortunately I was in a classroom, and I don't think Mr. Winkler would approve of that. Plus I probably wouldn't have the courage to do that.

"Yea…it's just…these clues keep getting harder and harder. Sarah trusted me to do this…but what if I can't, Fabian? What if I can't solve this? I just…I don't know what I'm doing! You all look up to me like I'm your leader or something, but I'm just winging it as we go along! I can't fail you guys, and I especially can't fail Sarah." I said, as a few tears fell from my eyes, running down my cheeks.

Fabian didn't reply to me but instead walked to the front of the classroom, exchanged a few sentences with Mr. Winkler, and came back. He packed up his stuff and then did the same to mine. Next he pulled me, by the hand, out of the classroom.

"Fabian, where are we going?" I whispered, as I slung my bag over my shoulder. It was a wonder I could speak at all, with the tears streaming down my face so quickly.

Instead of responding, he continued to lead me out of the school. I kept silent, except for occasionally sniffling to stop my nose from running. He finally stopped at the spot where I had bumped into him, Patricia and Joy on my first day here.

"Why did you bring me here?" I asked, through sheets of tears.

Fabian stepped closer to me and with his thumb on his free hand (one of them was still clutching mine), he wiped away my tears. He continued to stroke my face with his thumb, even when the tears had stopped flowing and whispered to me.

"Nina, you are the most beautiful, kind, and giving girl I have ever met. You really, truly, care more about being loyal to your friends than about your own well being. You're my best friend and I would never let you down, no matter what happens. You couldn't never fail me or the others or Sarah because you're not in this alone. I'll be by your side through all of this, even if it takes fifty years! I will not stop until we solve this mystery. And even after that, I'll always be your best friend."

I looked up into those shining blue eyes, up at the boy who spoke to me with such passion, such strength, such…_love_. And I got the courage to say something I would normally never say.

"Really?" I whispered, my face inches from his. "Because I was hoping we could be _much more_ than best friends." I leaned in and brushed my lips against his, softly but only for a few seconds. I pulled away quickly, afraid I over stepped some boundary.

Fabian broke out into a grin and leaned in again. I kissed him for real this time, moving my lips in synch with his. He kissed me back gently, his soft lips parting slightly.

I placed my arms around his neck, tracing his jaw line with my pointer finger. He placed his hands on my waist, stroking my hip bones.

We finally broke apart, unfortunately needing to breathe. I tucked a piece of hair that had escaped my ponytail behind my ear, and looked at Fabian.

"Nina?" He whispered, staring at me intensely.

"Mhm?" I replied.

"Would…would you be my girlfriend?" He asked; squinting his eyes shut as he waited for my answer.

"Of course I'll be your girlfriend." I whispered back and kissed his cheek.

He opened his eyes and smiled at me.

"C'mon, we should probably get back to study hall." Fabian said, taking my hand.

We walked back to the school slowly, wanting to be like this for as long as possible. A thought occurred to me as we reached the school doors.

"How did you get us out of there, anyways?" I asked curiously.

"Oh, that." Fabian laughed a little and then continued. "I told him I was planning on asking you out, which I was. Turns out, Winkler is a real hopeless romantic."

I giggled as we entered the classroom, hand in hand.

**I apologize for the excessive fluff:3 I was in that kind of mood(:**

**~Love**


End file.
